


On the Road

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [23]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aurelian can be a shit, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Treville and Aurelian meet on the road after leaving Paris. They decide to travel together.





	

“Do you mind if I share your fire? I’ve had a long day on the road.” a weary voice asked.

Treville blinked from where he sat, back against a log, staring at the crackling fire. He had one knee bent, close to his chest. The other leg was out in front of him. He rested his elbow on his knee. His weapons were within easy reach. “You’re welcome to rest yourself.”

There was a rustle of the traveler tying his horse to a tree not far from Treville’s. He stepped into the light. “Well, hello Captain,” he drawled.

Treville rolled his eyes, but one corner of his mouth barely twitched. He sighed, “Father Aurelian.”

Aurelian held up his water skin in invitation. Treville waved him off and he sat a few feet away, up on a log instead of on the ground. He winced slightly.

“How’s your wound?”

Aurelian grunted. “As well as can be expected. Dr. Lemay said I was lucky that the cut wasn’t too deep. The bruises healed quick enough.” He smiled wryly. “I could’ve been up and about in a week but the King and the doctor forced me to rest another week. And you?”

Treville shrugged. “Sore, but I’m in no danger.”

They lapsed into silence, both staring at the fire as if it held the secrets to the universe. The silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable but it wasn’t friendly either. It held the same edge that characterized all of their interactions.

Aurelian spoke first. “I must say, I am surprised to see you out here.”

Treville didn’t look at Aurelian. His tone was flat. “I could say the same of you. I didn’t think the King would let you go.”

“Thankfully, he changed his mind and I set off as soon as I was able.” Aurelian sighed in relief. “Politics and court games are not my forte.”

Treville’s mouth twitched again but he didn’t smile. “I don’t know. It was your idea that saved Perales.”

“I’m glad the plan worked, but it wasn’t exactly original,” Aurelian said dryly. “Did he get to the Spanish border safely?”

Treville nodded. “Yes. Athos and Aramis returned to Paris shortly before I left. They left him in the capable hands of the Spanish escort that met them to claim the body.” 

“Good.” 

Treville bit his lip to keep from making a sound when he got up to add more wood to the fire. He didn’t look at Aurelian as he settled back down. “I wonder what will happen if Perales runs into Rochefort when he returns to the Spanish court. Perales is sure to tell King Phillip about the threat to his sister.”

Aurelian shrugged. “Do you think Rochefort would return to Spain after his failure? I doubt his Spanish masters will take it well.”

“I suppose that’s true. He won’t find refuge in any of the Hapsburg controlled territories or the Papal States.” Treville rubbed his face. He was sounding like Richelieu and it made something in his gut twist. “I doubt the Protestant countries would want him either.” 

“He’s finished. Does it really matter?”

Treville bared his teeth. “If I see him again, I might kill him.”

“With all of his enemies, I’m sure someone will beat you to it,” Aurelian said placidly but there was something hard in his eyes. “I trust that he’s no longer a threat.”

Treville smirked despite himself. “You impressed d’Artagnan by holding your own when he attacked you.”

Aurelian waved that off. “I survived by God’s grace and the arrival of the musketeers.” He wrinkled his nose. “I’m not cut out for court life. I most definitely did not belong there.”

Treville shut his eyes and murmured, “Neither did I.”

Aurelian tilted his head to the side as he studied Treville for a long moment. “Forgive me,” he said carefully. “But I thought the King would’ve offered you your old position or perhaps a promotion to his council.”

Treville opened his eyes and looked at Aurelian. He swallowed heavily and his voice came out rough. “He did.”

Aurelian frowned. “And you refused him?”

Treville pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out a tired sigh. “I asked him to release me on medical grounds.”

“But I was given to understand that your wound wasn’t career ending.”

Treville looked at the fire again. “It’s not. It’s just an excuse.” He gave a short, bitter bark of laughter. “You know, it’s funny. I thought I wanted to be Captain again. I thought I’d jump at the chance. But, when it came down to it, I…” his voice trailed off.

“What?” Aurelian asked curiously, but there was no demand in it.

Treville rubbed the back of his neck. “The King actually apologized to me, but in the same breath, he blamed Rochefort.” He shifted uncomfortably and grunted at the acute ache. He’d spent too long in the saddle and his still healing wound didn’t appreciate it. “As if Rochefort forced him to act as he did.”

Aurelian rubbed his chin in thought. “I see.”

“I’ve always known that he’s not a strong King, but when he called me friend, I believed him.”

“And you can’t believe him now,” Aurelian said knowingly.

“No.” Treville shook his head. “He didn’t even ask after me when I was laid up at the garrison. My place isn’t at his side anymore. I think he knows it too. He didn’t protest too much when I asked for my release.”

Aurelian took a drink from the water skin. “Who will be Captain in your place?”

This time Treville took the skin when Aurelian offered. He took a drink and wiped his mouth. He handed the skin back. “Athos.”

“So, where will you go? Back to your estates?”

“No.” Treville focused on the fire again. He refused to sound wistful. He forced his voice to sound neutral instead. “There’s nothing for me there either.”

Aurelian smirked and teased, “Your great plan is to wander.”

Treville threw a twig at Aurelian. “One road is as good as another when you have no destination in mind.”

Aurelian threw it back. “I can’t believe that I’m about to suggest this.”

When Aurelian didn’t continue, Treville arched an eyebrow at him. “What?”

Aurelian grunted more to himself than at Treville. “Traveling alone can be dangerous. Perhaps, we can travel together for a while.”

Treville hesitated for a split second in surprise. Then he smiled. It was small, but genuine. “I’d like that.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aurelian couldn’t believe that he’d even suggested it. It wasn’t his job to baby-sit a forlorn Treville. However, Treville seemed so lost and he had a moment of weakness (and Lucius loved the honorable idiot. He couldn’t forget that.)

Aurelian comforted himself with the fact that he could lose Treville any time he chose. Treville may have been a master soldier but he was a master spy who could disappear like smoke.

At least Treville wasn’t a bad traveling companion. He wasn’t an overactive talker and a good hunter. So, Aurelian wasn’t forced to start plotting his demise, at least not yet.

“I miss him,” Treville admitted quietly one night around the fire. 

Aurelian didn’t reply. He didn’t want the fight and he didn’t want to kick Treville when he was down. That wouldn’t be sporting.

Before he realized it, they arrived in the village closest to Henri’s house. They stopped to have lunch at the local tavern. Afterwards, they stepped out onto the main street. 

Aurelian started debating whether it would be better to make an excuse to part from Treville or just disappear later when two human children sized leeches attached themselves to his legs. “Pere Sextus,” they chorused gleefully.

Treville just laughed.

Aurelian looked down at them. He sighed half amused, half annoyed. “Etienne. Louise. What are you doing in town?”

“Philippe brought us to Madame DuPrey for new clothes,” Etienne answered excitedly.

“For the trip,” Louise added.

“And where is your brother?” Aurelian drawled.

Etienne grinned, showing off his missing teeth. “Don’t know.”

Louise giggled. “Yeah, he saw Catherine and started following her.”

Aurelian rolled his eyes. “Of course. That’s why you’re running wild.” He playfully smacked both of them in the back of the head. “On your feet. Now.”

Etienne and Louise scrambled off of him but then hugged him. He grunted but put his arms around them. He leaned in close to whisper, “I was sorry to hear about your grandfather.”

The twin looked at each other and then up at Aurelian solemnly. She bit her bottom lip. “At least he doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Etienne nodded. “And he said he’d always be with us. He’d always been looking out for us even if we can’t see him.”

Aurelian gave them a squeeze. “That’s right.” He lowered his voice even more. “Where’s Pere Lucius?”

Etienne matched him. “At the house.”

“Good.” 

“Is it really true that we’re going to live with--” Louise started.

Aurelian hurriedly straightened up. He cleared his throat and interrupted her, “Enough. We’ll talk about that later.” 

Etienne was the first to notice Treville. He looked him up and down. He noticed his sword and pistol. His face lit up. “Are you a soldier?”

Treville smiled. “I was.”

“Can I see your sword?”

“Me too,” Louise piped up.

Treville chuckled. “Maybe later.”

“There you are!”

The twins jumped to hide behind Aurelian and Treville. “Madame DuPrey,” Aurelian tried politely.

She was a head shorter than Aurelian but twice as wide. She had brown hair streaked with gray and heavy laugh lines around her eyes and mouth. However, her eyes flashed with thunder instead of amusement. “It’s nice to see you back, Pere Sextus, but those two ran off and almost gave me a heart attack.”

Aurelian stepped to the side and made the twins step forward to face her. He kept a hand on both of their shoulders. “Apologize for worrying Madame DuPrey.”

They bowed their heads and mumbled, “Sorry.”

She tried to continued looking stern with them but it melted away. “It’s all right,” she said gruffly. She knelt down to look them both in the face. “We’re not done yet, but if you can be good for me, I’ve got some ice cream.”

Aurelian helped Madame DuPrey to her feet. “What do you say?” he asked the kids. “Can you behave long enough for ice cream?”

They started jumping up and down. “Yes.”

Aurelian looked to Treville. He put on a mock solemn face. “I don’t know if I trust them. What do you think?”

Treville crossed his arms and looked down at them. He folded his arms across his chest. He pursed his lips, pretending to think it over.

The twins shot him their most innocent looks. “Oh, please. Please.”

“We’ll behave,” Etienne said.

“We promise,” Louise added.

Treville nodded. “I think we can trust them,” he told Aurelian.

“All right. Very well,” Aurelian said gravely. He took Madame DuPrey’s hand and kissed it. “Could you please watch them until I come back?”

Madame DuPrey flushed and took her hand away. “Of course, Sextus.” She held out a hand for each child. “Let’s go.”

Treville watched them leave. He laughed again. “So, I’m guessing your abbey is around here.”

Aurelian smiled tightly. “Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

Aurelian started walking. “Come with me?”

Treville fell into step next to him. “Okay, where are we going?”

Aurelian led them to their horses and mounted. “It’s a long story.”

Treville followed suit. “Aurelian,” he tried.

Aurelian refused to elaborate but Treville still followed him. He brought Treville to Henri’s house. “I warn you now. You’re about to get a shock.”

Treville stiffened in the saddle. “Aurelian, just tell me.”

Aurelian dismounted. “Come on. It’s better that you see.”

Treville looked like he was about to protest but dismounted anyway. He went with Aurelian up to the front door. “See what?”

Aurelian knocked loudly and pushed the door open. “It’s Sextus,” he called. “Where are you?”

“Upstairs, in the bedroom!” a familiar voice called back.

Treville’s eyes got wide. “Son of a…” He didn’t finish. Aurelian stepped out of the way just as he took off like a shot towards the stairs.

Aurelian shut the door. He followed along at a more sedate pace. He smirked. “I hope I did the right thing. If not, at least the fireworks should be fun.”


End file.
